Lost and Found
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Tommy, some exrangers, and the Dino Thunder team go on vacation in Angel Grove. What could possibly go wrong? David comes in later.
1. What!

By Superrpowerr37

Disclaimers: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Author's note: This takes place during Dino Thunder.

Chapter 1: What?

Tommy Oliver was running around his house packing up his clothes. He put in pants, shoes, underwear, t-shirts, jackets, and shirts. He put in red shirts, green shirts, and white shirts.

"Missing a color Dr. O" Conner asked. Tommy jumped.

"When did you get here Conner" he asked.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. The others are here too. Are you afraid to tell your friends that you were the black ranger" Conner said. Tommy looked at him sternly.

"No……..maybe…….yes" he said under Trent, Conner, Ethan, _and_ Kira's glares. The kids smiled. They each patted his back, picked up their bags, and put the stuff in Tommy's Jeep.

"I can't wait to see Angel Grove" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah I heard it has mountains" Trent added. All of a sudden, Tommy cursed and jammed on the breaks. The teenagers screamed. Tommy looked to the person who made him jam on the brakes.

"Rocky? What the heck are you doing in the middle of the street" Tommy asked stunned. Rocky didn't answer because he was looking at the teenagers.

"Uh Tommy? I think you scared those kids stiff" Rocky said. Tommy looked around and noticed that his passengers weren't moving. He waved his hands in front of each of their faces.

"You were going too fast Dr. O" Ethan said still shocked.

"You know, Tommy here wanted to be a racecar driver when he was younger" Rocky stated. Conner snorted.

"No wonder where his speed came from" he said. Tommy glared daggers at him. Rocky chuckled. Tommy motioned for him to get in and he did. They rode the rest of the way their in peace. When they reached Angel Grove, Conner was snoring in the backseat. He was still snoring when they got back from dropping the luggage into the rooms. Tommy leaned on the horn and Conner screamed waking up fast (AN: For you Supernatural fans, it's the Provenance episode).

"DR. O" Conner yelled. Tommy chuckled. Conner followed him into the hotel and to the café where the others were sitting. They were waiting for some other people.

"TOMMY" a voice called. Tommy's eyes widened.

"Uh oh! Hide me" he said. Before he could me move, a pair of hands went around him. He turned and saw Trini hugging him tightly.

"Trying to hide from me, huh" she asked.

"No. Zack" he replied. He managed to get under the table. Zack bent down and found Tommy. Tommy whimpered. The teens laughed as well as Jason, Trini, and Rocky. Later, they all decided to divide into two cars. Kim had arrived a couple of minutes after Zack and Trini.

"Me, Kim, Trini, and Rocky will go with Tommy. The kids will go with Zack" Jason said. Tommy wasn't paying attention, but this caught his attention.

"No way! I told their parents that I'd look after them" he said.

"Relax Tommy, they'll be fine" Zack said. Tommy was getting stressed. After a while of persuading, they went their separate ways.

"So, can you tell us any embarrassing stories about our teacher" Conner asked. Zack smiled.

"Did you hear that Kim and your teacher were going out in high school" Zack asked.

"No way! Dr. O and _the_ famous gymnast Kimberly Hart" Kira exclaimed. Zack nodded and Conner and Ethan snorted.

"Well, at least we have _something_ to annoy Dr. O with" Ethan said. Trent stared at him sternly.

"Don't you dare" he replied. It was Zack's turn to laugh.

"Okay rest stop people" he called. They all got out of the car and went separate ways. Zack went into the store while the kids went around the back. Then, they walked next door to the arcade. Zack came back and got in the car thinking that they were in it. Obviously, he wasn't paying attention to the fact that nobody was in the front seat of his BMW M Roadster. He started the engine and drove away.

"I think we have to go back to the car before Zack leaves us here" Trent said. They walked back to the gas station to find that the car was missing. Then, Ethan 'remembered' that there was a police station a couple of miles back. Meanwhile, Zack went to talk to Trent and found that he wasn't in the front seat. He got a bad feeling and pulled the car over. He realized that none of the kids were I the car. He panicked. Tommy and Jason were teasing each other when the phone rang. Tommy answered it since he wasn't driving.

"Hello" he said. They watched get confused. Then, that confusion turned to anger, which turned to rage.

"What's wrong Tommy" Trini asked. Tommy didn't answer her. He was trying to take deep breaths to calm himself, but it wasn't working. He blew up.

"YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT THEY AREN'T THERE" Tommy asked as he yelled.

* * *

**Dr. O- What? Are you trying to get me in trouble?**

**Me- No. Why?**

**Dr. O- The kids are _my_ responsibility!**

**Me- I know! Now quiet down!**

**Dr. O- You're not the boss of me! I'm the greatest ranger that ever lived!**

**Me- Whatever**


	2. Panic

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 11: Panic

Tommy was worried. He had lost his students. _No, Zack lost my students_ Tommy thought to himself. He was about ready to strangle Zack because of the parents found out, he'd be dead.

"YOU ARE A TOTAL IDIOT ZACK" he roared over the phone.

"Sorry" Zack said meekly. Tommy rested his head in his hands. He sighed.

"Where was the last place that you saw them" he asked. Zack took a moment to think.

"At the gas station way back down the road" he told him. Tommy remembered something. David had moved to Angel Grove and became a favorite with officers. He worked as a chief in the department.

"Did you pass a police station" Tommy asked. Meanwhile, the teens were arguing themselves.

"I thought you said that there was a police station down the road" Trent yelled at Ethan.

"I could have sworn there was" he replied. Kira threw up her arms.

"Great, we're lost without Dr. O" she said. Conner thought

"Wait! I have an idea" he said after a while. Everyone stared at him.

"Conner McKnight has an idea? I didn't think he could think" Ethan joked.

"Haha, real funny! Now, does anyone have a cell phone" Conner asked. Trent handed over his phone. Then, Conner dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, chief of Angel Grove police speaking. How can I help you" the man's voice asked (AN: I'll give you one guess as to who that is).

"Um, this is Conner McKnight speaking. Me and three of my friends got lost while on a vacation with Tommy Oliver" Conner said. David recognized the name.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes" he replied. They hung up. The teens looked at their red ranger.

"The Chief of Police of the Angel Grove department is coming to get us" he replied. Sure enough, David pulled up in his white Rolls Royce. They got in.

"So, you know Tommy Oliver right" he asked. The teens looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah, how do you know him" Ethan asked. David smiled.

"He's my little brother" he replied. The kids went wide eyed.

"Dr. O never told us he had a brother" Trent said. It was David's turn to be confused. Tommy had never talked to him since the end of Zeo.

"Who's Dr. O? I'm talking about Tommy Oliver, my brother" David said. The kids started to laugh, they understood what he meant.

"Dr. O's real name is Tommy Oliver. He teaches science" Kira explained. David chuckled.

"The last time I spoke with him, he wanted to become a racecar driver" he said. At the police station, David called Tommy.

"HELLO" Tommy's voice asked stressfully.

"Tommy, relax! It's me David, your older brother" David said a little scared.

"David? How? Why" Tommy asked. David chuckled.

"Don't worry little bro. I heard that you are having a little problem. I've got the kids with me" he replied.

"How did you know" Tommy asked.

"Your kids called me. I work at the police station. When did you become a Dr" he laughed.

"Since I graduated college and became a science teacher" Tommy replied.

"And I see that you can't stay away from the Power Rangers" he commented. The teens' eyes went wide again. On the other side of the line, Tommy's eyes went big also.

"How'd you know" he asked.

"Uh Tommy. By now I think I'd recognize the signs of a Power Ranger Team. The kids wearing specific colors. Four teens from very different worlds together most of the time. I'd say that I've got the details correct" he retorted.

"That obvious" his brother asked.

"Yup" was David's response. The four teens looked at each other mischievously. They were going to expose their teacher to his friends. They were going to tell them that he was the current black ranger. Conner went over and tugged David's shirt.

"Did you know that he's not only our mentor, nut the black ranger" Conner asked.

"Really? I thought I recognized those moves from somewhere" David said. He took his hand off the mouthpiece.

"What did Conner tell you" Tommy asked.

"He told me that you're the black ranger. I thought I recognized those moves of yours" he replied.

"I'm outside right now. Once I get in, I'm going to strangle him" Tommy growled. They hung up and David turned to Conner.

"Run" he told him. Conner followed directions and soon, Tommy was chasing him. Conner was eventually pulled into a choke hold. David finally pulled his brother off of the teen. Zack came in.

"Where were you guys" he asked the teens.

"At the arcade next door. Why would we hang at a gas station" Ethan replied. Zack shrugged.

"You've got a good point" he replied.

"You aren't traveling with them anymore. We'll switch people. I'll take the teens while you take the others" Tommy said.

"I'm taking Ethan and you can have Kim" Zack said. Tommy suddenly realized what Zack was saying.

"No way! That's not fair" he argued. Of course he still loved Kim, but she might not like him anymore.

"You know Kim, is hot" Conner said suddenly. This surprised Tommy so much that he fainted.

"Uh guys, Dr. O is down" Kira said. David walked out of the room to get something. He came back with a glass of cold water.

"Time to wake my baby bro up" he said. He through the contents on Tommy.

A lot more mischief to come! Please R&R!


End file.
